Various configuration of a translation apparatus are proposed. One of the proposals is disclosed by patent document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1987-40579). The translation apparatus disclosed by this patent document 1 includes a means for capturing a character as an image, an OCR (Optical Character Reader) means for recognizing the character from the captured image and a means for translating its recognized character.
Patent document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-350663) discloses a configuration which performs syntax analysis for the characters recognized by an OCR process and, by this, detects the character recognition error of the OCR process. The configuration of this patent document 2 can raise the precision of the character recognition by the OCT process.